JUNTOS
by Hanna Cullen
Summary: Acostumbrado a vivir a maxima velocidad... sera capaz de reducir la velocidad por el amor?... mi primer fic!
1. Prefacio

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es fruto de las locuras que se me ocurren._

**Prefacio.**

El hermano de mi mejor amiga cinco años más grande que nosotras, el famoso corredor de autos, el rompecorazones, el irresistible Edward Cullen, en una frase más corta _El hombre que amo_

Una alumna modelo, una reputación impecable, la mejor amiga de Alice, la hija perfecta del matrimonio Swan, la adolescente perdidamente de un imposible, esa es Isabella Swan.

Lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón, desde niña, para el siempre fui como su hermanita pero a mi nunca me importo, me bastaba con estar cerca de él, hace cuatro años se fue a estudiar y hoy regresa el momento preciso, cuando mas lo necesito.

¿Es una coincidencia o el destino?

**Hola!!**

**Este es mi primer fic, estoy súper nerviosa, dejo el prefacio, y mañana estaré subiendo el primer capitulo, clasificación M por si acaso, por que no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemon, según vaya avanzando la historia veremos si es necesario.**

**Les pido una disculpa por no haber subido el epilogo de la adaptación, pronto estará lista. **

**Con cariño**

**Hanna**.


	2. Capitulo 1: Realidad

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es fruto de las locuras que se me ocurren._

**Capitulo 1**

"**Realidad".**

**BPOV**

¡Alice apúrate o llegaremos tarde!

¡Voy Bella!

Eso mismo dijiste hace 10 minutos.

¡Espera… no me decido aún por los zapatos!

Alice pero, si los zapatos para el colegio ¡son negros!

¡Lo sé… pero la elección de los zapatos para el colegio es trascendental en la vida de una mujer!

Alice mi mejor amiga y yo tenemos 17 años y estamos en ultimo año de bachillerato estudiamos juntas en el Colegio San Bernard, el centro educativo femenino más prestigioso y más exclusivo de Forks, para estudiar aquí tendrías que pertenecer una familia "importante", por eso mis padres Renée y Charlie Swan decidieron que era la mejor elección para su única hija, como todas las dediciones que toman según ellos son para mi futuro y por mi bienestar pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones yo no estoy de acuerdo. Mi papá es un exitoso empresario de la industria textil, y mamá es la perfecta dama de sociedad, por eso ambos esperan que su hija sea exitosa y perfecta como ellos, intento serlo, soy una excelente estudiante, mi conducta es intachable… tan intachable que mi record en novios es cero, nunca he salido con un chico, no soy una chica popular, mi única amiga dentro del colegio es Alice, esto me hizo recordar que Alice aún se encontraba encerrada en sus closet buscando "los zapatos adecuados" según ella.

¡Alice… Esme nos espera! – le dije rogando que con ese comentario saliera.

Esme es la mamá que me hubiera gustado tener, todos los días envía a su chofer por mí, para que me traiga a su casa y luego ella o Carlisle se encargan de llevarnos al colegio.

¡Estoy lista!- me dijo saliendo de su inmenso closet y me tomo de la mano – ¡Vamos amiga!- completo.

Salimos de su habitación, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la sala donde nos esperaban los papas de mi Amiga.

¡Hija por favor!... ¡Siempre haces esperar a Bella!- le reclamo Esme.

Pero la espera… ¡Siempre vale la pena!- le contesto sonriendo.

¡La verdad es que si vale la pena… yo esperaría una eternidad, por estas tres hermosas damas que se encuentran frente a mi!- nos dijo Carlisle.

¡Gracias amor!- dijo Esme Besando a su esposo.

¡Por eso te quiero Papi… por ser tan sincero!- le comento mi amiga.

¡Gracias!- dije sintiendo mi cara arder.

¿Señoritas nos vamos? – nos pregunto Carlisle.

¡Si papi… mejor nos vamos! Antes que Bella se convierta en un tomate, por que ya comenzó imitando su color!- dijo Alice siempre tan discreta.

El camino al colegio un habitual nos despedimos de los Esposos Cullen, como siempre ellos deseándonos un hermoso día y con un beso en la frente.

¡Bella… Edward me invito a su próxima carrera, quedo de confirmarme el lugar y la fecha!... ¿Me acompañas?- me pregunto mi amiga muy contenta.

No se, Alice.

¡Anda di que si! ¡será muy divertido!- insistió.

¡Tendré que pedir permiso!

¡De eso no te preocupes! ¡Yo me encargo de conseguir ese permiso!- me aseguro con una sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron normales, primero matemáticas, luego biología, salimos a almorzar todo fue relativamente tranquilo, era un día como todos, pero yo sentía algo extraño, nos dirigimos de vuelta a clases, Alice me hablaba mientras íbamos por el pasillo, me contaba sobre las botas que iríamos a comprar saliendo de clases, no me di cuenta de cuando cambio de tema.

¿Bella qué pasa?- me pregunto Alice.

¡No me pasa nada Alice!- le conteste, intentando que me creyera, la verdad era que este día sin ningun motivo aparente sentía que algo no me saldría bien y estaba un poco deprimida.

¡Bella mírame! – me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos para encarame – Nos conocemos desde el Kinder, eres mi mejor amiga, y sé cuando algo te sucede… ¿Dime que te pasa?

¡Tu familia es maravillosa!... Mis papás siempre argumentan que no tienen tiempo para mi, que están ocupados, por que son personas muy importantes, Tus papás también lo son, ambos son médicos muy reconocidos y además tu papá se ocupa de la constructora, pero siempre comparten con Contigo, Emmet y Edward, siempre te traen al colegio, desayunan y cenan contigo, mientras que los perfectos esposos Swan solo vienen cuando entregan mis calificaciones, ¡Alice mis papás no se interesan en lo mas mínimo por mi!, ¡estoy sola!

¡Escúchame Isabella!... ¡Tu no estas sola y nunca lo estarás!... ¡Es que acaso estoy pintada!... ¡Me tienes a mi! ¡Tonta, estaremos juntas hasta que seamos viejitas, eres más que mi amiga, Eres mi hermana!

¡Te quiero Alice! – Le dije abrasándola.

También tienes a Rose, a Emmet, a mi Jazz, y a Edward.

Rose, es mi mejor amiga junto con Alice ella tiene 21 años, pero nos llevamos muy bien, entre ellas dos juegan conmigo a la Barbie, ¡YO SOY LA BARBIE!, Emmett es el hermano mayor de Alice y el Novio Rose tiene 24 años pero parece un niño de cinco, Jazz es el hermano de Rose y el novio de Alice tiene 19 años mi amiga lo adora, Edward es hermano de Alice y Emmett tiene, 22 años, y es mi amor imposible, estoy enamorada del desde que tenia 13 años, pero para el solo soy la amiga de su hermanita.

¡Wow! ¿Isabella… como te interesa salir con chicos, hoy estas de pareja de Alice?- me pregunto Leah de forma burlona.

¡Cállate!- le grito Alice.

¿Me pregunto que pensara Jasper cuando se entere que su noviecita lo engaña una chica?

¡Con Bella y Jasper no te metas!, solo una mente y una boca tan sucia como la tuya pueden ser capaces de decir tales estupideces – sentencio mi amiga.

¡Estupideces o no! ¡La verdad es que a Bella no le gustan los chicos! ¡O será que ni la miran!... ¿contéstame Princesa de hielo?- pregunto Leah dirigiéndose de nuevo a mi.

Siempre en este tipo de situaciones me ponía nerviosa y las palabras no me salían.

No digas nada Bella- me pidió Alice- ¡y tu Leah lo que te sucede es que tienes envidia por que hagas lo que hagas Jacob ni te mira!

¡Recuerdo que a Isabella le pidió una cita! ¡pero ella lo rechazo! ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? ¿Por qué no esta a nivel social?- Me pregunto cínicamente Irina.

¡Yo nunca he rechazado a nadie! ¡A mi no me importa el nivel social como tú lo llamas! ¡Jacob es mi amigo! – le grite.

¡Yo nunca lo había visto desde este punto de vista! ¿Es por eso que no sales con nadie? ¿por que no cumplen las expectativas de la princesa de los Swan? Y por que quieres seguir aparentando ser la señorita perfecta- me dijo Leah con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo no soy así- le dije casi en un susurro, las palabras de Leah me dolieron, es cierto que nací en una familia con privilegios y que mis mejores amigos pertenecen al mismo circulo, pero Jacob es mi amigo también y es hijo del abogado que mi papá.

¡Bella no vayas a llorar!- me dijo Alice al oído.

¡Y ahora vas llorar, las verdades duelen Isabella! ¡Dime algo! ¿Por qué siempre te quedas Callada? ¿No me hablas por que no soy una Cullen o una Hale?- Me dijo Leah acercándose a mi.

¡Es mi ultima advertencia Leah!- le dijo Alice interponiéndose entre ella y yo - ¡Cállate! No creo que… a Sam le guste enterarse que su hermanita esta tratando mal una de sus amigas ¡te recuerdo que Bella y yo somos sus amigas!, y ¿Sabes qué? ¡tienes razón! Bella no tiene por que contestarte, ya que como tu dices no perteneces a nuestro circulo, te recuerdo que estas becada y no te conviene que mi papá o el de Bella hablen con el Director.

Vi que el rostro de la chica palideció con las palabras de Alice, después hablaría con ella del tema, sé que mi amiga le dijo todo eso para que ella me dejara en paz, Alice nunca haría nada para perjudicar a nadie.

¡Leah por favor deja de molestar a Alice!- le dijo Irina.

Alice y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas por el comentario y ella lo notó.

¡No te sorprendas querida! ¡Nosotros debemos llevarnos bien casi somos Familia!- dijo Irina su sonrisa fingida.

Alice me miro y en sus ojos pude leer "y a esta loca que le pasa"

¿Familia?- repitió Alice.

¡Si querida, Familia!

¡Haber Irina te lo voy a preguntar de forma sencilla!- le dijo Alice como si hablara con un niño de 3 años- ¿Dime como que es… que tu cabecita piensa que tu y yo podemos ser familia? Haber ponme mucha atención quiero que lo entiendas ¡Eso es imposible!- le dijo muy despacio.

¡Claro que seremos Familia! ¡Cuando Edward tu hermano se case con mi hermana Tanya!- nos informó.

¿Y se puede saber como inventaste eso?- le pregunto Alice.

No es ningun invento mió, si no me creen miren- nos dijo y nos extendió una revista del corazón, me dolió ver la foto de Edward al lado de una hermosa rubia.

_UN NUEVO AMOR: TANIA Y EDWARD_

_Al parecer al famoso Edward Cullen corredor de autos y millonario dueño de la Constructora Cullen ya le entrego su Corazón a la Bellísima Modelo Tanya Denali, la pareja ha sido captada en varios eventos juntos y se rumora que ella ha sido vista varias beses salir del departamento y de los hoteles donde se hospeda Edward. Las fans de este amante de la velocidad están tristes por que su soltero preferido, no esta disponible…_

**Continuara…**

**Hola niñas este es el inicio de una nueva aventura para mi, esta la primera vez que intento subir algo de mi autoría… **

**Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, quiero mejorar mi forma de expresarme y escribir.**

**Espero les guste el primer capitulo, nos vemos pronto…**

**Con cariño,**

**Hanna**.


	3. Capitulo 2: Verdad

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es fruto de las locuras que se me ocurren._

**Capitulo 2**

"**Verdad"**

**BPOV**

Al ver la foto de Edward y su "nuevas novia" en la revista sentí me mi corazón se rompía en dos partes, siempre ha sido de mi conocimiento que Edward no ha llevado una vida de monje, ha tenido muchas "novias" pero nunca ha dado pruebas que tener una relación formal con ninguna, pero hoy aparece del brazo de esta mujer tan hermosa, lo que siempre fue un fantasmas para mi hoy se volvió real.

¡Se pueden quedar con la revista!, ¡Alice querida!, ¿Ya te convenciste?- Pregunto de forma burlona Irina.

¡Yo no tengo que convencerme de nada!- sonriendo continuo- ¡Me parece que estas equivocada!, ¡El hecho que mi hermano se divierta con ZORRAS no quiere decir que se case con una de ellas!- Sentenció Alice.

¡Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo… pronto perteneceremos al clan Cullen!-Contesto Irina-

¡Veo que eres un poquito lenta para entender algunas cosas! ¡Pero, no te preocupes… que te lo voy a decir de otra forma mas sencilla!, ¡TU Y TU HERMANA JAMAS ENTRARAN A MI FAMILIA!

Mi amiga ya se estaba muy alterada si la discusión continuaba, Alice era capaz de arrancarle cabello por cabello a Irina, decidí alejarla antes que las cosas llegaran a mas.

¡Alice vamos tarde a Literatura!- le tome la mano y la arrastre al salón.

Al fin llego la hora de salida, Rose iría por Alice y por mi, ya que teníamos planeada una tarde de compras, mejor dicho Alice y Rose tenían planeada una tarde de compras yo solo era parte del plan como siempre.

¡Hola niñas!- Nos saludo Rose con un beso a casa una – ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Esa fue una mala pregunta.

¡Todo iba perfecto hasta que nos topamos con las del club de tontas!- le informo Alice a Rose.

¿Quién fue hoy? ¿Irina o Leah?- pregunto Rose

Ambas.

¿Qué ocurrió?

Primero comenzó Leah diciéndole un montón de estupideces a Bella… le hecho el mismo cuento sobre las clases sociales y siempre por la mismas razón Jacob Black. Y pues como eso de hablar tonterías creo que se pega… por que Irina me sale con que ¡pronto seremos familia!

¿Familia?- Le mostré a Rosalie el reportaje lo cual aclaro sus dudas

¡No entiendo como Edward fue capas de hacer esto!-Alice cada vez se encontraba mas molesta-

¡Alice tu sabes el estilo de vida que lleva tu hermano! ¡No tienes por que sorprenderte por un asunto como este!- dijo señalando las revista.

¡Rose la vida amorosa de mi hermano no es lo que me molesta… sino que debería de elegir mejor a sus conquistas y no enredarse con una cualquiera y que además de la nada se hace ilusiones!

Subimos al auto de Rose y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, y almorzamos en el restaurante de siempre e hicimos un recorrido por las tiendas habituales obtuvimos el mismo resultado de siempre un montón de bolsas, luego nos dirigimos a la Casa Cullen donde Rose y yo nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche, yo en la habitación de Alice como siempre y Rose en la habitación de Emmet también como siempre, aun no entiendo como hace para colarse a la habitación de sus novio sin que la descubran.

¡Por fin llegamos!-No se como ustedes tienen tanta energía?- les pregunte acomodándome en el sofá de la sala.

¡Yo pensé que después del incidente con Irina, a ti se te bajarían los ánimos Alice!- dijo Rose.

¡No, una tarde de maravillosas compras no me la arruina nadie! Por cierto debo resolver un asunto regreso en un momento- nos comunico a Rose y a mi saliendo de la habitación.

Ahora si Bella ¿Dime que te ocurre? Ni se te ocurra decirme que nada por que soy capas de llevarte ahora mismo a otra sesión de compras con Alice- Me advirtió sonriendo.

Me dolieron los comentarios de Leah, Rose tu sabes que yo no soy como ella dice, solo que me cuesta relacionarme con las personas, los pocos amigos que tengo los conozco casi de toda la vida.-informe.

Bella las personas que te queremos realmente sabemos que tu eres un ser ¡muy especial!… pero yo se que hay algo mas y presiento que tiene que ver con la revista ¿Me equivoco?- me interrogo ,por que mi amiga tenia que conocerme tan bien me dije a mi misma.

No… Rose no te equivocas… Me dolió ver que Edward esta con alguien… Me duele que él tenga amor en su vida… ¡Mientras yo me muero de amor por él! ¡He intentado olvidarlo y no puedo! Sabes el otro día en la sala de mi casa Jake intento besarme al despedirse y yo acomode mi cara de tal forma que me beso la mejilla y no los labios como era su objetivo ¡Me sentí mal por hacerle eso! ¡Rose ni siquiera tolero que un chico lindo me bese! Tengo 17 años y aun no he recibido mi primer beso.

El amor es así… si tu no sientes nada por Jacob no tienes por que sentirme mal por rechazarlo, es mejor así, seria peor que hicieras que él se ilusionara con algo que quizás nunca pase, y con lo de Edward… la verdad yo dudo que Tania Denali… sea su novia, no es la clase de chica que se le puede presentar a Esme y Carlisle. Además nunca se sabe que es lo que pueda pasar y Edward viene para mi boda, ustedes se volverán a encontrar… y talvez pueda ocurrir algo!- me dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

¡Gracias! ¡Por escucharme! ¡Por levantarme el animo! ¡Tu eres la única que sabe de mis sentimiento por Edward!- le confesé.

¡Gracias a ti por confiar en mi!- me abraso.

¡Rose aun no puedo creer que te casas en una semana!- dije cambiando el tema antes que nos pusiéramos sentimentales.

¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Rose muy feliz.

**EPOV**

Me encontraba en mi oficina poniendo en orden los últimos detalles de mis autos y del taller cuando mi celular me interrumpió, observe la pantalla y era Alice "la temible".

- ¡Hola enana!- la salude.

_- ¡Nada de hola enana! ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Como fuiste capaz de cometer esa TONTERIA!- Aleje el teléfono antes que los gritos de mi hermana afectaran mi capacidad auditiva. _

¡Si hermanita yo también te quiero!- le dije intentando burlarme, pero fue muy mala idea por que se enojo mas.

_¡No te servirá de nada hacerte el gracioso! ¿Dime que estabas pensando al exhibirte con esa tipa? ¿Es que acaso no puedes ser más discreto?_

¿Alice no te entiendo? ¿De que estas hablando?- la cuestione, aun no entendía por que estaba tan enojada, escuche que llamaron a la puerta de mi oficina – ¡Dame un segundo por favor! – Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Jack uno de mis empleados que me entrego una revista.

¡Edward… Alice me dijo que te entregara esto!- informo después de dejar en mis manos una revista de las que leen las mujeres.

¡Gracias Jack!

¡Me retiro aun falta revisar un auto!- se despidió con la mano y luego cerro la puerta.

Enfoque mi atención en la revista y pude ver el motivo del enojo de mi hermana, había un reportaje y una foto de Tania y yo saliendo de un hotel, según me acordaba esa foto debió ser tomada un día que desayunamos juntos.

¡Alice, estoy viendo el articulo, pero lo que dice aquí no es cierto! ¡Tanya y yo solo somos "amigos"! Si ella fuera mi novia lo primero que haría seria presentarla a mi familia- le dije reiniciando de nuevo nuestra conversación telefónica.

_¡Pues según Irina la hermanita de tu "amiguita" Tanya y tú tienen planes de boda! Hoy en el colegio nos dijo a Bella y a mi que pronto seria familia de los Cullen,_

¿Isabella estaba presente? – le cuestione.

_¡Si la muy estupida! ¡Comenzó a burlarse de mi en el peor momento! ¡Leah acaba de decirle muchas idioteces a Bella y ella estaba afectada! Por favor arregla este mal entendido no quiero que Irina tenga mas motivos para molestarnos yo soy muy fuerte pero Bella es muy sensible y tu sabes que somos como hermanas y lo que me sucede a mi es como le sucediera a ella, por eso le hable a Jack para que comprara esta revista y te la llevara, para que tu vieras lo que estas ocasionando._

¡No te preocupes Alice! ¡Yo arreglo este asunto! – y así no iba a hacer no me gusta que se metan como mi familia y tampoco permitiría que Bella se sintiera incomoda con comentarios mal intencionados. ¡Esa niña era mi debilidad!

_¡Bueno hermanito aclarado el asunto! ¿Dime cuando llegas?_

¡En dos días pequeña! – me alegro que a mi hermana se le hubiera pasado el enojo, mi familia es lo mas importante para mi -¡Alice disculpa que te deje pero quiero arreglar este mal entendido antes de ir a casa!

_¡OK! ¡Cuídate mucho… un beso!- se despidió de mi._

¡Salúdame a todos!- me despedí.

Salí de las instalaciones de Cullen Team en mi volvo, tenia que hablar con Tanya, estaba casi seguro que ella tenia que ver con esto.

Continuara….

**Hola niñas mil disculpas por el mega retraso… pero me enferme y me mantuvieron alejada de mi compu, y cuando ya me permitieron volver a usarla a mi usb le ocurre la maravillosa idea de echarse a perder y pues perdí todos mi avances… me toco comenzar de nuevo disculpen… muchas gracias por lo RR.**

**Disculpen!! subi el capitulo equivocado...jajaja Gracias Yola por el aviso!! **

**Un beso**

**Hanna.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Todo en su lugar

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es fruto de las locuras que se me ocurren._

**Capitulo 3**

"**Todo en su lugar"**

**EPOV**

Salí de las instalaciones de Cullen Team en mi volvo, tenia que hablar con Tanya, estaba casi seguro que ella tenia que ver con esto… maneje lo mas rápido que pude… siempre me he cuidado de los escándalos con los medios… me gusta que me reconozcan por mi trabajo o por mi éxitos en el deporte… pero no por mis amores, bueno en este caso por mis aventuras, después de media hora por fin llegue al departamento que Tanya tenia en Phoenix, donde además se encontraban las instalaciones del Team Cullen… aparque mi auto y entre en el edificio... me dirigí al departamento… la empleada que llegaba dos veces por semana me abrió la puerta y me dijo que Tanya se encontraba en la sala… escuche que ella conversaba, pero solo escuche su voz por lo que concluí que su conversación era telefónica… entre a la habitación, Tanya se encontraba de espaldas a mi y como lo supuse hablaba por teléfono y la conversación solo me confirmo lo que ya sabia.

¡Hermanita entonces todo salio bien!- dijo en un tono de satisfacción- ¡la pequeña Cullen ya esta enterada del compromiso de su hermano!- se quedo callada unos segundos escuchando la respuesta de la persona del otro lado del teléfono- ¡Si Irina yo se que aun Edward y yo no somos novios formales! ¡Pero pronto lo seremos! ¡Esa foto que mi amigo Ernest tomo quedo perfecta con el reportaje!- se volvió a callar unos segundos – ¡Ok hermanita gracias por tu colaboración! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Bye!

¡Buenas Tardes Tanya! – pude notar que se tenso como mi voz.

¡Eeeedward! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- me pregunto.

¡El suficiente Nena!... ¿Entonces tu eres la responsable de esto? – le pregunte mostrándole la revista.

¡Edward… Yo!

¡Escúchame bien Tanya! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! Solo compartimos buenos momentos a veces, no eres ni la primera ni la única mujer con la que lo hago, lo que sucede entre ellas y yo no es asunto de nadie mas que mió… pero tu involucraste a mi familia… ese fue un ¡GRAN ERROR!

¡Edward yo puedo explicarte! – me dijo asustada.

¡No Tanya no hay nada que explicar!...- estaba muy enojado – ¡Como fuiste capaz de utilizar a tu hermana para molestar a la mía! ¡Como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a una niña!

¡Esa no era la intención! ¡Lo que yo quería era que tu familia supiera de mi existencia!

¡Sabes creo que el error no fue tuyo… sino mió! ¡al involucrarme contigo!- mis aventuras siempre fueron personas lejanas a mi familia, pero cometí la estupidez de enredarme con la hija de unos conocidos de mis Padres.

¡No digas eso!- me sentenció.

¡Si fue un error que pienso solucionar en este momento! – afirme.

¿Como? – me pregunto

¡Dejándote de ver!- ¡Adiós Tanya! – camine buscando la salida pero ella fue detrás de mi.

¡Edward no puedes hacer eso! ¡pensé que iríamos juntos a la boda de tu hermano! ¡No me puedes hacer esto solo por este pequeño incidente!

¡Tanya! ¡aunque esto no hubiera ocurrido! no habría ido contigo a la boda mi hermano!!!... creo que te veré ahí por que tu familia esta invitada.

¿Prefieres ir solo? ¿Qué conmigo? – me pregunto dolida.

No iré solo… ya tengo pareja.

¿Quién es?

Nos vemos en la boda ¡Buen viaje!- Salí sin contestarle la pregunta.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y logre terminar todos los asuntos en esta cuidad… Cullen Team quedo en manos de Jack… el vuelo hacia Forks fue tranquilo, estaba ansioso… nervioso si, esta palabra se ajusta mas a mi estado de animo… llegue a la sala del área privada del Aeropuerto que estaba destinada para el avión de mi familia, Cuatro Cullen, dos Hale y un Ángel me esperaban.

¡Bienvenido hijo!- me sonrió mi papá abrazándome.

¡Carlisle ese era mi turno! ¡Una madre tiene que tener prioridad para recibir a su pequeño que regresa de un lugar tan lejos! – le reclamo a mi papá con fingido enojo.

¡Papá creo que hoy te toco dormir en la sala!- Exclamo Emmett en voz alta.

Después del saludar a mi papá me dirigí a mi mamá que también me abrazo ¡Me alegra tanto que ya estés con nosotros! ¡hijo!- fueron sus palabras.

Siguió mi hermana Alice la abrace- Todo esta arreglado- le dije en su oido y me dirigi a saludar a Rose sin darle tiempo a responder a la enana.

-¡Cuñada… casi hermana!- le dije abrasándola.

¡Bienvenido Edward! – me contesto.

Abrase a Emmett y Después a Jasper el cual me reclamo.

¡Edward… a mi por que no me dices Cuñado casi hermano!

¡Te diré así... dentro de uno DIEZ años cuando te comprometas con mi hermana no antes!- le dije bromeando.

¡Eso no es justo!- se quejo y todos reímos… pero al ver el rostro de Bella todo a mi alrededor desapareció… di dos pasos hacia ella… mi impulso fue abrasarla de inmediato.. pero no lo hice me detuve frente a ella… ¡Estaba mas linda que hace unos meses cuando la deje ver!... mi sonrió mordiéndose el labio… me refleje en sus preciosos ojos color chocolate y algo dentro de mi pecho se sintió calido.

¡Te he dicho muchas veces no hagas eso! ¡Te puedes lastimar!- baje un poco mi rostro para quedar mas al nivel de el suyo- ¿No me piensas saludar princesa?- le pregunte sonriendo.

¡Edward! – escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me encanto, pero mas me gusto que ella fuera la que buscara mis brazos… la abrace pegándola totalmente a mi cuerpo sin importarme las otras seis personas que se encontraban en la sala, respire en su cabello, su olor a fresas seguía siendo el mismo… al tenerla así tan cerca de mi, hizo que todos mis nervios desaparecieran… me sentí tranquilo, en paz, pero este momento no podía durar para siempre, me separe un poco de ella para poder ver de nuevo sus ojos pero sin deshacer el abraso.

¡Solo Edward!... ¡Ya no soy mas el príncipe Edward!- le reclame haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice.

Mi niña se sonrojo – ¡Tonto te decía así cuando tenia 6 años!... ¡Bienvenido a Casa! – me dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

¡Gracias!... ¡Aunque ya no sea el príncipe para ti!... para mi siempre serás ¡mi princesa! – le confesé.

Después salimos todos a buscar los autos para irnos a casa, afuera estaban el mercedes de mi papá y la Hummer de Emmett.

¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – pregunto Alice.

¡De la misma forma en que vinimos!... Alice, Bella, Rose y Jasper con Emmett, y Esme y Edward conmigo- aclaro mi padre.

Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser así- me disculpe - ¡Mi auto esta aquí! Me disculpo de nuevo ¡Pero ustedes saben que me gusta manejar a mi! – sonreí – ¿Bella te vienes conmigo? – mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación la tome de la mano y nos fuimos a buscar mi Aston Martin que había mandado a traer de mi casa.

Si alguien que no conociéramos hubiera presenciado la forma en que Bella y yo nos saludamos… pensaría que ella es mi novia, no puedo negar que siento algo muy fuerte por ella, me gustaría tenerla siempre conmigo para cuidarla y protegerla… para mi es mas que la mejor amiga de mi hermana… pero la relación que me gustaría tener con ella es imposible es solo ¡una niña!

**BPOV**

Rose y yo continuamos en la sala hablando sobre su boda, yo me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Alice ya se había tardado demasiado… justo este momento entro en la habitación con una sonrisa.

¡Ya aclare todo con Edward!- nos afirmo.

¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono Rosalie.

Alice nos relato como se comunico con Jack para que le llevara la revista a Edward y como el propio Edward le dijo que todo había sido un error, Rosalie me sonreía con cada comentario de Alice al respecto de Edward.

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo mi libro favorito o por lo menos intentando leerlo ya que no me podía sacar de la cabeza que hoy Edward y yo estaríamos en la misma ciudad… solo de pensarlo mi corazón se aceleraba y la respiración se me cortaba… si sentía esto con solo pensar el… creo que cuando lo vea sufriré un infarto… mi celular comenzó a sonar… Por el tono sabia que era Alice.

¡Hola Alice!

_¡Bella estamos yendo por ti en este momento para que nos acompañes al aeropuerto por Edward!_

¡Alice! ¡Yo! – pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

_¡Alice nada! ¡Estamos por ti en 5 minutos! Bye_.- y colgó.

Genial llegan en 5 minutos por mi… pero si no me dan ni tiempo de arreglarme me queje para mi misma… bueno ¡ya que! milagros tampoco puedo hacer!!... vi mi imagen en el espejo… jeans una blusa blanca, un sweater rosa encima, zapatillas sin tacón, me solté el cabello un poco de brillo y lo mas importante el dije que me regalo Edward, ¡uff! que rápida soy en menos de 5 minutos y estoy lista... llegaron por mi puntuales como siempre.

¡Alice cuando me dijiste que vendrían por mi pensé que eran Jasper y tú!

¡Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte sonrojar durante el camino! ¡Eso nunca!- me advirtió sonriendo Emmet.

Creo que puse cara de Terror con el comentario de Emmett por que Rose le golpeo la cabeza advirtiéndole que no me molestara.

¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!- anuncio Alice.

Todos subimos a la Hummer de Emmet y emprendimos el camino, el viaje al aeropuerto fue agradable los hermanos Cullen y los hermanos Hale son de las pocas personas con las que me siento cómoda.

Por fin después de media hora llegamos cada minuto que pasaba yo estaba mas nerviosa, sentí que los cinco minutos que esperamos habían sido horas… cuando por fin atravesó la puerta…mi corazón casi dejo de latir , estaba distinto, mas guapo, sus ojos verdes brillaban mas, su sonrisa era mas deslumbrante… no se si en realidad era así o solo eran mis ojos los que lo veían distinto.

Carlisle fue el primero en abrazarlo – ¡Bienvenido hijo! – le sonrió.

¡Carlisle ese era mi turno! ¡Una madre tiene que tener prioridad para recibir a su pequeño que regresa de un lugar tan lejos! – le reclamo Esme a Carlisle con fingido enojo.

¡Papá creo que hoy te toco dormir en la sala!- Exclamo Emmett en voz alta, el Oso nunca cambiara.

Después que Edward saludo a su papá se dirigió a su mamá que también lo abrazo ¡Me alegra tanto que ya estés con nosotros! ¡hijo! – fueron sus palabras.

Fue el turno de Alice la abrazo y le dijo algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar, le sonrió y se alejo de ella, se acerco a saludar a Rose.

-¡Cuñada… casi hermana!- le dijo abrasándola.

¡Bienvenido Edward! – le contesto.

Abrazo a Emmett y Después a Jasper el cual le reclamo.

¡Edward a mi por que no me dices Cuñado casi hermano!- le dijo.

¡Te diré así.. dentro de unos DIEZ años cuando te comprometas con mi hermana no antes!- le dijo bromeando.

¡Eso no es justo !- se quejo y todos reímos.

Al ver a Edward quise ser la primera en abrazarlo y en saludarlo pero no lo hice su familia tenia ese derecho… espere a que todos lo saludaran para por fin hacerlo yo, era este momento ,cuando él estaba parado frente a mi con una sonrisa en su boca todo lo que había planeado decirle desapareció por arte de magia de mis pensamientos, solo existía él y su sonrisa torcida que amaba, Edward dio unos pasos hacia a mi yo me quede en mi lugar también quería acercarme, pero mis pies me traicionaron y no me respondieron… quedo siempre frente a mi, pero estabas mas cerca, tan cerca que incluso ya podía tocarlo.

¡Te he dicho muchas veces no hagas eso! ¡Te puedes lastimar!- yo sabia que se refería a la costumbre de morderme el labio cuando estoy nerviosa… Edward bajo un poco su rostro para quedar al nivel del mió- ¿No me piensas saludar princesa?- me pregunto sonriendo.

¡Edward! – su nombre salio de mis labios…no me importo nada mas y me lance a sus brazos… para mi sorpresa, no solo correspondió mi abrazo sino que también me acerco mas a su cuerpo, tenerlo así tan cerca de me hizo me sintiera completa y en casa, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y este abrazo también tenia que terminar, me separó un poco de él y sin deshacer el abraso me perdí en sus ventanas color esmeralda.

¡Solo Edward!... ¡Ya no soy mas el príncipe Edward!- me reclamo haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice.

Me sonroje, sentí mi cara ardía – ¡Tonto te decía así cuando tenia 6 años!- le dije ¡Bienvenido a Casa! – lo volví a abrazar.

¡Gracias!... ¡Aunque ya no sea el príncipe para ti!... para mi siempre serás ¡mi princesa! – me sonroje aun mas cuando me dijo esto.

Salimos todos a buscar los autos para marcharnos, nosotros habíamos llegado en la Hummer , Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes.

¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – pregunto Alice.

¡De la misma forma en que vinimos!... Alice, Bella, Rose y Jasper con Emmett, y Esme y Edward conmigo- aclaro Carlisle.

Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser así- se disculpo Edward - ¡Mi auto esta aquí! Me disculpo de nuevo ¡Pero ustedes saben que me gusta manejar a mí! – agrego sonriendo – ¿Bella te vienes conmigo? – mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a buscar su Aston Martin que había mandado a traer de su casa… mi corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza tuve miedo que Edward lo escuchara.

Continuara…

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los RR y los MP!!**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ****kmylita… gracias por tu apoyo… recupérate pronto.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Por favor cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia o lo que sea… un clic en el botoncito verde**

**Cariños Hanna**


End file.
